


McDanno wallpapers

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [98]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Gift, M/M, Photomanipulation, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day! :hug:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worth to fight for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/alexscott.jpg.html)


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For amaryllisssa's birthday! Happy Birthday!  
> and for Day 33 :)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/mcdanno2.jpg.html)


	3. Dreaming about you ver2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Daily Count Challenge and for Day 40. I remade one of my old wallpaper.

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/dreamingaboutyouv2.jpg.html)

 

click for full size

 

[The old one](http://i80.photobucket.com/albums/j169/galadriel34/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/dreamingaboutyoufinal.jpg~original)


	4. On the Beach

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/onthebeach.jpg.html)


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 57

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/beautiful.jpg.html)


	6. Waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 61.

[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/waitingforyou.jpg.html)


	7. I will find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photomanipulation
> 
> For Day 80

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Alex%20OLoughlin/iwillfindyou.jpg.html)

click for full size as always :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be very happy if somebody write a story about this picture :)


	8. Under the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photomanipulation
> 
> For Day 81

Somebody requested a McDanno version from this picture at Tumblr.

 

 

 [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/tumblr_n3n9osJ1aJ1tuqj5yo1_1280.jpg.html)

 

 

 

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/underthewater.jpg.html)

 

 


	9. Daddy comes home, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 93

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/daddycomeshome.jpg.html)

click for full size as always :)


	10. The Runaway Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Saphirablue's birthday :)
> 
> After a case gone bad, ex-cop Danny Williams bought a farm. One day a lone horse came to his barn and in his life brought myteries, and he had to fight with supernatural elements to save himself and Steve, the horse who to his surprise, not what it looks like after all.

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/therunawayheart.jpg.html)


End file.
